destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
References
References for Destroy All Humans! (2005) * In the last newspaper clipping where it says "President Found Alive" in the bottom corner it says "Giant Lizard Sighted Off Coast Of Japan" this is a reference to Godzilla, the ancient Japanese legend. * Rockwell is a parody of Roswell, New Mexico. * Santa Modesta is a parody of Santa Monica, California. * Area 42 is a parody of Area 51, Nevada. * Union Town is a parody of Norfolk, Virginia. * Capitol City is a parody of Washington D.C. * The Octagon is a parody of The Pentagon, U.S.A. * When scanning a human, he may think "I like Ike! He's no President Huffman, but he sure knew how to win a war!" 'Ike' was President Dwight Eisenhower's nickname, his slogan was "I like Ike." * The mission Destination Earth! is a reference to the 1950 film Destination Moon. * The mission Earth Women Are Delicious is a reference to the film Earth Girls Are Easy. * The mission Citizen Crypto is a reference to the Orson Welles film Citizen Kane. * The mission Televisions Of Doom is a reference to the film Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom. * The mission Aliens Stole My Brain Stem! is a reference to the Thomas Dolby album Aliens Ate My Buick. * The mission This Island Suburbia is a reference to the 1955 film This Island Earth. * The mission Teenage Zombies From Outer Space is a reference to the film Teenagers From Outer Space. * The mission South By Southwest is a reference to the 1959 film North By Northwest. * The mission Foreign Correspondent is a reference to the film Foreign Correspondent of the same name. * The mission It's A Wonderful Armageddon is a reference to the film It's A Wonderful Life. * The mission Mr. Crypto Goes To Capitol City is a reference to the film Mr. Smith Goes To Washington. * The mission The Lone Gunman is a reference to the 1956 film The Lone Ranger. * The mission Attack Of The 50 ft. President is a reference to the film Attack Of The 50 Foot Woman. * Majestic is a parody of the Men In Black, made obvious when Pox refers to them as the "dudes in dark" and "men in... Really, really dark brown." The Men In Black were a mysterious government agency connected to aliens and U.F.Os. * The J.R Dobbs building in Rockwell is a reference to J.R "Bob" Dobbs, the figurehead of the parody religion Church of the Subgenius. * In reference to the book Flowers For Algernon, if Crypto scans a Mutant, it may think "Good Mouse Algernon... Much... Smarter... Than... Charlie..." * General Dick Armquist bears more than a passing resemblance to General Douglas MacArthur, down to his trademark aviators and pipe. * When scanned, a civilian in Santa Modesta may think "What's an Elvis? Must be a new model car. I gotta upgrade to one of those! The 1954 Elvis convertible!" Elvis is the name of the popular 1950s rock-star. * When scanning a scientist, he may think "I must not be late, they are waiting for me in the test chamber. Oh wait, wrong game." A reference to the video game Half-Life. * On one instance of scanning General Armquist's mind, he may remark about protecting his bodily fluids, and then repeat "purity of essence" which is a reference to the film Dr. Strangelove Or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb. * If a soldier's mind is scanned, he may think "I wanna be just like Sergeant York... Or Gomer Pyle!" Gomer Pyle is a character from the film Full Metal Jacket who goes crazy and shoots himself and his drill sergeant. * When scanning a scientist, he may think "Here I am with a brain the size of a planet, and I can't get lucky for my life!" A possible reference to the robot Marvin the Paranoid Android from The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. * If Crypto scans a worker in Area 42, he may think "I should go up to Jersey to see my Uncle Tony." An obvious reference to The Sopranos television series. * The only agent of Majestic whose name is revealed, with the exception of Silhouette, is possible to be shown when scanning random agents: "Agent Arbogast of Majestic is my name, and hunting Furons is my game. And the odd political assassination, but I don't like to talk about that." The name is a reference to Detective Arbogast from Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 film Psycho. * When scanning a police officer, he may think "There's a screenplay in all this... Yo, yo, yo Serpico. Oh wait, wrong decade!" a possible reference to the movie Serpico. * The fact that the Furons are not able to reproduce may be similar to the 1957 film The Mysterians, in which the titular aliens are also unable to reproduce from nuclear war effects. * In Rockwell, on a truck's front license plate it reads "Elvis", a reference to the rock singer Elvis Presley, who was very popular at the time this game is set. * During the boss battle in the final mission of the game, when Robo-Prez runs around the city, Pox says "He's running to that building! You know, the one with the statue of the guy, he's like Amish or something..." This is an obvious reference to the Abraham Lincoln Memorial. * All the Furon names like Cryptosporidium and Orthopox are based on real Earth diseases. * If Crypto scans the mind of a town crazy in Santa Modesta, he may think "I hear the dolphins have made good contact with the extraterrestrials, I heard that one from one of the mice!" This is another reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. * If Crypto is spotted by a soldier, the soldier may shout "Heeeeere's Johnny!" A reference to the Stanley Kubrick film The Shining. * If Crypto is seen by a farmer, the farmer may shout "Get away from her, you bitch!" A line from theJames Cameron film Aliens. * Before President Huffman's speech, Crypto can find a group of scientists in front of the Whitehouse talking about a sequel and saying how the next game will have ninjas. This is a reference to the game's sequel, Destroy All Humans! 2. * If a Majestic agent sees Crypto and is about to attack, he may shout "Here's a close encounter of the painful kind!" This is obviously a play-on of the alien film Close Encounters Of The Third Kind. * The fact that this game is set in 1959 is a nod to the fact that alien movies were big hits in the 1950s, especially in suburban areas such as Santa Modesta. * When scanned, a citizen from Santa Modesta may think "I've got to keep up with the Joneses. If only I could remember who the Joneses are." The Joneses is an idiom referring to the comparison to one's neighbor as a benchmark for social class or the accumulation of material goods. * When attacking Crypto, a Majestic agent may shout "Hey, space rat! You're terminated!" This is a quote from the sci-fi film The Terminator. * A citizen from Rockwell and a police officer both have similar thoughts about bringing together an Indian and a construction worker to form a band. This is a reference to the band The Village People. * When Crypto upgrades the saucer, Pox may remark "Here's the keys, and do be careful with this one double oh... I mean, Crypto." This is a reference to James Bond 007, whom Pox was just about to mistake Crypto for. * Upon attacking Crypto, a farmer may shout "Say hello to my little friend!" This is a direct quote from the film Scarface. * If Crypto doesn't have enough D.N.A to purchase an upgrade, Pox may remark "If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding." These are words from the Pink Floyd song Another Brick In The Wall. * The scientists bear a strong resemblance to Albert Einstein, in both physical appearance and voice. * The tagline for this game "One Giant Step On Mankind" is a nod to the famous words said by Neil Armstrong as he stepped upon the moon: "That's one small step for man... One giant leap for mankind." * After defeating Robo-Prez, Crypto remarks "Man, I love the smell of presidential brains in the morning." This is a reference to the famous line "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from the film Apocalypse Now. * When scanned, one of the Union Town workers/Area 42 workmen may think: "STELLAAA!" This is a famous line from the film 'A Streetcar Named Desire'. References for Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) * Carl Armstrong and Biff Aldrin are parodies of the real-life astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. * One of the civilians in Albion may shout "Silurians! Someone ring the Doctor!" The Silurians and the Doctor are from the popular British sci-fi show Doctor Who. Someone may also shout and mention the T.A.R.D.I.S which is also from Doctor Who. * Bay City is a parody of San Francisco, California. * Albion is a parody of London, England. * Takoshima is a parody of Tokyo, Japan. * The mission Furon Loathing In Bay City is a reference of the film Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas. * The mission Where Have All The Flower Children Gone? is a reference to the 1962 song Where Have All The Flowers Gone? by Peter, Paul and Mary. * The mission They Shoot Hippies, Don't They? is a reference to the 1969 film They Shoot Horses, Don't They? * The mission The Guns Of Alcatraz is a reference to the film The Guns Of Navarone. * The mission No Pox, Please - We're British is a reference to the farce, play and film No Sex Please, We're British. * The mission La Femme Natalya is a reference to the film La Femme Nikita. *The mission From Russia With Guns is a reference to the film From Russia With Love. *The mission The Majestic File is a reference to the film The Ipcress File. *The mission On Natalya's Secret Service is a reference to the film On Her Majesty's Secret Service. *The mission Takoshima Story is a reference to the film Tokyo Story. *The mission Revenge Of The Ninja is a reference to the film Revenge Of The Ninja of the same name. *The mission Dr. Go! is a reference to the film Dr. No. *The mission Our Man Crypto is a reference to the film Our Man Flint. *The mission 'You Only Live 137 Times' is a reference to the 1967 film 'You Only Live Twice' and the fact Crypto had cloned himself 137 times in the first game. *The mission 'Kojira Kaiju Battle' is a reference to the legendary Japanese monster Godzilla. *The mission 'Back In The U.S.S.R' is a reference to the song 'Back In The U.S.S.R' by The Beatles. *The mission 'The Siberian Job' is a reference to the film 'The Italian Job'. *The mission 'The Comrade Who Came In From The Cold' is a reference to the film 'The Spy Who Came In From The Cold'. *The mission 'A Hard Day's Fight' is a reference to the film 'A Hard Day's Night'. *The mission 'The Good, The Bad And The Furon' is a reference to the film 'The Good, The Bad And The Ugly'. *The mission '1969: A Space Odyssey' is a reference to the film '2001: A Space Odyssey'. *The mission 'Space: 1969' is a reference to the television series 'Space: 1999' *The mission 'Destination Moon' is a reference to the film 'Destination Moon' of the same name. *The menu screen bears a resemblance to the opening credits of the James Bond movies, with the classic silhouette against fire effect. *One of the hippies in Bay City may shout "beam me up, Scotty!" if he sees Crypto. This is the popular quote from the television sci-fi series Star Trek. *If a civilian in Takoshima spots Crypto, he may shout "mighty morphin' power aliens!" a play on the signature quote "mighty morphin' Power Rangers" from the Japanese television show Power Rangers. *Majestic Command Sixteenth Sector (M16) is a parody of the British intelligence agency, Military Intelligence Section 5 (MI5). * If a hippie in Bay City is panicked by Crypto, he may shout "Open the pod bay doors, H.A.L!" This is a quote from the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. * When a Bay City hippie is lifted into the air by Crypto's psychokinesis he may shout "Houston, I have a problem!" a play on the famous "Houston, we have a problem" which crew members would say to Earth if a problem was encountered while in space on the Apollo 13 space mission. * If a citizen from Albion sees Crypto, he may say "Use the Force!" A reference to the Star Wars franchise. * When Crypto rescues Doctor Go from the K.G.B he starts to say "My name is Luke uh..." And cuts himself off from mimicking the Star Wars quote "My name is Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you." * When the White Ninjas prepare to fight the Black Ninjas, the White Ninja leader will cry "They may take our land, but they will never take OUR FURON!" a play on the 'Braveheart' quote "they may take our land, but they will never take our freedom!" * When meditating with other hippies in his apartment, Coyote Bongwater mentions that he will always be there, "the shine in your Japan, the sparkle in your China." This is taken from the song Bodhisattva by Steely Dan. * A Takoshima gangster may think "Hello kitty!" when scanned, a reference to the fictional Japanese character, Hello Kitty. * In Takoshima, Crypto will carry out an odd job involving a car company known as Toymoto. This is a parody of the Japanese car company Toyota. * Once scanned, a Japanese gangster in Takoshima may think "Rising up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances." These are the lyrics to Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor. * If Crypto prank calls Takoshima defence, he may ask the call receiver "What's your favourite scary movie?" This is a direct reference to a quote from the Ghostface killer of the 'Scream' franchise. * When scanned, a Takoshima girl might think about someone offering her "fi' dollars for me love you long time", which is from the film 'Full Metal Jacket' in which a Vietnamese girl is offered five dollars for sex with American soldiers. * In Albion, the secret service agents drive cars with the license plate '006'. This is obviously a joke about Agent 007 James Bond, as James Bond and spy movies were big hits in the 1960s. * On Moonbase Solaris, there are crates labelled C.C.K.P, obviously a reference to the real life C.C.C.P, an abbreviation for the Soviet Union. However, it is unknown what C.C.K.P stands for. * The white cosmonaut suits bear a slight resemblance to the science suits from the James Bond movie 'Dr. No'. * While Crypto is interrogated by the Majestic (M16) agents in Albion, Reginald Ponsonby threatens him with the Ludovico Treatment, in which his eyelids would be peeled back and forcibly kept open. This is obviously taken from the film 'A Clockwork Orange'. * The Red Tower in Takoshima is a parody of the Tokyo Tower in Japan. * If a Bay City hippie sees Crypto, she may remark "I loved you in 2001!" another reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. * At the beginning of the game, after the Mothership is destroyed by the K.G.B, Crypto is threatened by a Russian agent. Crypto asks him "You expect me to beg, human?" to which he replies: "No, little Furon. I expect you to die." This is a play-on of the famous "Do you expect me to talk?" quote from the James Bond movie Goldfinger. * The tagline of this game "Make War, Not Love!" is a parody of the famous slogan used by hippies in peace marches of the 1960s "Make love, not war!" References for Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) * Harbour City is a parody of Pawtucket, Rhode Island. * Fantasy Atoll is a parody of the Fantasy Island amusement park in England. * Vietmahl is a parody of Vietnam, Asia. * Colonel Kluckin's Kitchen is a parody of the famous restaurant Kentucky Fried Chicken. Colonel Kluckin himself is a parody of Colonel Sanders, the owner of the restaurant. * The Big Willy robot/mascot bears a slight resemblance to the Lard Lad's Donuts from The Simpsons television show. * The mission 'Big Willy Is People!' is a reference to Soylent Green and the saying "Soylent Green is people!" * The mission 'Meat The Press' is a reference to the television series 'Meet The Press'. * The mission 'Country Roads, Take Me Away' is a line from the John Denver song 'Take Me Home, Country Roads'. * The mission 'A Furon Scorned' is a reference to the saying "a woman scorned". * The mission 'Return Of The Corncob King' is a reference to the film 'The Lord Of The Rings The Return Of The King'. * The mission 'Burn, Baby, Burn!' is a reference to a line from the 1970s song 'Disco Inferno' by The Trammps. * The mission 'Welcome To Fantasy Atoll' is a reference to the slogan "welcome to Fantasy Island" for Fantasy Island. * The mission 'Dinky And The Brain' is a reference to the television series 'Pinky And The Brain'. * The mission 'Requiem For A Ratpoo' is a reference to the piece 'Requiem For A Dream' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. * The mission 'Free Willy' is a reference to the film 'Free Willy' of the same name. References for Destroy All Humans! Path Of The Furon (2008) * Just outside the Space Dust Casino, are movie posters on the walls. Some of the posters bear the cover-art for the first Destroy All Humans! game. * Las Paradiso is a parody of Las Vegas, Nevada. * Sunnywood is a parody of Hollywood, California. * Shen Long is a parody of Hong Kong, China. * Belleville is a parody of Paris, France. * Nero's Palazzo is a parody of the famous casino-hotel Caesar's Palace. * The director in Sunnywood bears a very strong resemblance in figure and voice to director Steven Spielberg. He even wears the signature hat Spielberg wears. * The Space Dust is a parody of The Star Dust casino. * The Sultan Casino is a parody of The Mirage casino. * Sammy and Faire are parodies of the famous 1970s singers Sonny and Cher. * Don Straniero bears a very similar character to Vito Corleone from the 1972 film The Godfather, particularly the way he speaks. When Crypto says "Orthopox... Orthopox... Is this how you show me respect?" it is very similar to the famous 'respect' quote from The Godfather. * The mission 'Always Bet On Grey' is a reference to the famous quote 'always bet on black' from the film Passenger 57. * The mission 'The Furon General Has Determined' is a reference to the Public Health Cigarette Smoking Act's message 'Warning: the surgeon general has determined that cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health.' * The mission 'He Never Has Two Cups Of Radioactive Waste At Home' is a reference to the Yuban Coffee commecial from the 1970s. * The mission 'What's Left Of Paradiso Stays In Paradiso' is a reference to the saying "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." * The mission 'Bring Me The Head Of James Grandee' is a reference to the film 'Bring Me The Head Of Alfredo Garcia'. * The mission 'Invasion Of The Body Morphers' is a reference to the film 'Invasion Of The Body Snatchers'. * The mission 'Close Encounters Of The Furon Kind' is a reference to the film 'Close Encounters Of The Third Kind'. * The mission 'Enter The Furon' is a reference to the film 'Enter The Dragon'. * The mission 'Fist Of Furon' is a reference to the film 'The Chinese Connection' (originally released as 'Fist of Fury'.) * The mission 'Cop Story' is a reference to the film 'Tokyo Story'. * The mission 'Tournament Of The Flying Guillotine' is a reference to the film 'Master Of The Flying Guillotine'. * The mission 'Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Duck Sauce' is a reference to the saying "revenge is a dish best served cold." * The mission 'Oh, Where Has My Francodyne Gone?' is a reference to the song 'Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone?' by Septimus Winner. * The mission 'Attack Of The Cloning Lab' is a reference to the film 'Star Wars Episode II Attack Of The Clones'. * The mission 'Crypto Does Data' is a reference to the mobile-game Destroy All Humans! Crypto Does Vegas, an unofficial, non-canon sequel available only on old Samsung phones. * The mission 'Invasion Of The Jelly Snatchers' is a reference to the film 'Invasion Of The Body Snatchers'. *The mission A-Pox-Alips Now' is a reference to the film 'Apocalypse Now' *The mission 'The Burn Of The King' is a reference to the film 'The Lord Of The Rings The Return Of The King'. *While in Sunnywood, Pox and Crypto talk about a time when Crypto stole a shark model from a film set and replaced it with a much more advanced animatronic version. This is a reference to the robotic shark from the 1975 film 'Jaws'. *Like all other Furon names, Emperor Meningitis is named after a real-life Earth disease. *'I Can't Believe It's Not Furon D.N.A' is a nod to the 'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter' butter brand. *The mobsters from Las Paradiso are a parody of the Italian mafia in Las Vegas. * At one point in Shen Long when Crypto is flying over the city, he and Pox talk about the British taking over Shen Long with the use of flags. This is obviously talk of when the British Empire captured the Chinese city Hong Kong, in which Shen Long is a parody of. In 1979, when the game is set, Hong Kong was still British territory.